Sawed-Off
Sawed-Off is a weapon attachment for the Double-Barreled Shotgun in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, and for the 725 shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It increases power, but decreases accuracy and range. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign A Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun with a Grip can be found in the level "Ring of Steel". However, while the aesthetic model changes, the weapon does not get any change in damage or range, unlike the Sawed-Off shotgun from multiplayer. Thus, this setup found in the mission technically benefits only from the grip. Multiplayer With this attachment (referred to as "Sawed-Off Shotgun" in the Create-a-Class selection), the Double-Barreled Shotgun becomes more likely to deliver a one-shot kill on damaged enemies only at close range. However, the Double-Barreled Shotgun without the attachment already kills undamaged enemies in three pellets and has low enough range to begin with, making using this attachment a questionable choice at best, turning the Double-Barreled Shotgun into a very challenging weapon to use. If the player doesn't wish to use up perk slot one via the Grip, it's best to just not use either attachment at all, and run the shotgun naked. Also, although it increases damage at maximum range, the player will need more hits to kill, as the range and accuracy are dangerously decreased from this attachment. Zombies The Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun with Grip can be bought off the wall for 1200 points, and can be obtained from the Mystery Box as well. Like in campaign mode, the Sawed-Off attachment doesn't give any benefit to the weapon. Gallery Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun WaW.png|The Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun Call of Duty: Black Ops Sawed-Off returns in the Call of Duty: Black Ops versions of the Zombies maps Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. It is only available for purchase from the wall, attached to the Double-Barreled Shotgun with Grip. It is identical to its World at War counterpart.﻿ Two Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotguns are briefly seen in the Call of the Dead introduction scene, being utilized by Michael Rooker. What became of them after the scene is unknown, they are not available in Call of the Dead, nor are they seen or mentioned in-game. Gallery Sawed Off Shotgun BO.png|The Sawed-Off Shotgun w/ Grip in Black Ops Sawed Off Shotgun ADS BO.png|Aiming down the sights Sawed Off Shotgun Reload BO.png|Reloading Michael Rooker Double-Barrel Shotgun.png|Michael Rooker using a Sawed-Off Shotgun without grip Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The Sawed-off Barrel appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as an attachment for the 725 over/under shotgun. Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *The Sawed-Off attachment removes the iron sight that comes with the Double Barreled Shotgun, and when the player aims down the "sights" he will aim down the barrel instead. *In the game files for Der Riese, there are codes that hint at a Pack-a-Punched form of the Sawed-Off Double Barrel called the Snuff Box, but it does not appear as the Sawed Off in only usable in Nacht Der Untoten. However, the weapon can still be upgraded by modding, showing it was cut fairly late in development of the map. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Attachments